legacy_of_the_moonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Stormwillow Pack Legacy
The Stormwillow pack is a powerful family group of wolves. Founded by Willow and Storm, it is currently in the middle of its second generation. Feel free to give me suggestions for ancestor challenges, special wolf abilities, and who you think should be the next pack heir. And if you want to use one of the pups that wasn't chosen as heir for your legacy challenge, go ahead! Generation 1 Breeding Pair Willow ''' Appearance - Small silver female with black dapples and highlights. Ice blue eyes and a pure black tail-tip. Personality - A fearless leader of her pack, Willow was very loyal and protective of her family. She was wise, intelligent, and very assertive. When she made a decision, only Storm would ever dare to question her. She was thoughtful, calm, a bit arrogant, and very stubborn. Accomplishments - The founder of the Stormwillow pack, only one of her pups died on her watch. This pup was Amethyst, who was later reborn as a pup of Willow's daughter Goldshine and made it to the summer hunting grounds during her second life. Willow was an excellent mother and completed all of her ancestor challenges. Other - She died while pregnant with her fourth litter. A bear attacked the den and Willow and Storm were both killed. She now resides among the Stormwillow pack ancestors alongside her mate. '''Storm Appearance - Large dark gray-brown male with green eyes. Personality - Storm was a powerful, independent wolf who was incredibly loyal to his pack. He was courageous and would often leap right into danger to protect his family, much to Willow's frustration. He also had a great sense of humor and was a loving and caring father to his pups, often taking time off hunting and guarding the territory to play with them. Accomplishments - Storm helped his mate Willow found the Stormwillow pack. On many occasions, the pups would have died if not for him. Other - He died alongside his mate and lives with the pack ancestors now. Year 1 Environment That year, the small pond by Saddle Meadows had flooded far past its banks and blocked the way to the hunting grounds, so Willow and Storm could not use that den. They instead decided to use the Bison Peak den. Ancestor Challenge The challenge that year was an easy one, as the ancestors tested Willow's strength. Willow and Storm were tasked with killing two elk while raising their pups at the den, instead of relying completely on elk killed during winter. Willow easily completed this challenge with her mate's help. Pups: Hail Appearance - Large dark silver male with black dapples and highlights. Has a notched ear and green eyes. Personality - Hail is sweet, honest, and loyal, though sometimes too soft. He's also very playful and devoted to his siblings, especially Chrysanthemum. Accomplishments - As the largest pup in his litter, Hail protected his three sisters, even holding off a coyote trying to eat Amethyst and giving Willow time to drive it away. Other - Hail had a special bond with his sister Chrysanthemum, and after he learned about her death, he journeyed to Lost River and brought down the bull elk that killed her. Chrysanthemum Appearance - A dark dusty brownish gray female who looked exactly like her father and had his green eyes. Personality - She was kind and compassionate, and very attached to her parents. She was secretive and often sneaked off when they weren't looking. She was very adventurous. Accomplishments - After reaching the summer hunting grounds, the ancestors selected Chrysanthemum for the task of bringing down a bull elk in Lost River. However, she was killed in the process, much to the dismay of the ancestors. Amethyst I Appearance - A small, beautiful white female with unique lavender eyes. Personality - She was adventurous, brave, clever, and wise beyond her years. She had a mysterious and calm demeanor and was a bit of a know-it-all. Accomplishments - Amethyst was Willow's first pure white puppy and almost made it the summer hunting grounds. However, she was ambushed by a coyote feet away from the rendezvous site. She was later reborn as a pup of Goldshine, her younger sister from her first life. Phoenix Appearance - A pale reddish gray female with flecks of black and her mother's ice blue eyes. Personality - She is brave, bordering on reckless, and always had to be snatched away from danger when she was a pup. She can also be very fierce and kills every coyote on sight as revenge for the death of her sister Amethyst. She is dedicated to becoming a great hunter and fighter, but she's also very playful. Accomplishments - Phoenix was devastated when her sister died right in front of her, and went on a mission to kill all the coyotes near Slough Creek. She has not yet succeeded. Year 2 Environment The elk were more abundant in winter, so Willow and Storm did twice the winter hunting. They chose the Slough Creek den as their home. Ancestor Challenge Willow had to leave the pups in Storm's care midway through the journey to the summer hunting grounds and howl from the highest point on Canyon Cliffs. She barely accomplished this in time to stop Nettle from crossing the river after her. Pups: Nettle Appearance - A handsome brownish red male with green eyes. Personality - Nettle is adventurous and playful, always getting into trouble. He is clever, and sometimes played mean practical jokes on his siblings. Accomplishments - On the journey to the summer hunting grounds, Nettle sneaked away from Storm and his siblings and followed his mother toward the Canyon Cliffs. He had reached the river and was about to try to cross when Willow stopped him. Other - He's great friends with his brother Slough, and tried to get his brother to help him with his pranks and schemes when they were pups, though he rarely succeeded. To this day, he and Slough roam Amethyst Mountain together. Wind Appearance - A dusty brownish gray female with yellow eyes. Personality - Wind is fierce, very intense, and incredibly serious. She's grumpy and doesn't like talking to other wolves, and mostly avoided her siblings when they were pups. She's actually a very lazy wolf despite her seemingly disciplined attitude. As a pup, she acted like she didn't care about her litter-mates, but was really very loyal to them. Other - Wind and Slough fought quite a bit for dominance, and Slough usually won. When Slough started trying to boss her around, Wind would just go take a nap. Eve Appearance - A small pale silver female with blue eyes, looks exactly like her mother. Personality - Eve is the runt of her litter, quiet and innocent. As a pup, she loved listening to her mother's stories and rarely wandered far from the den. She was one of Willow's favorite pups, as she reminded Willow of Amethyst. She didn't always have much confidence in herself, but since she earned an ancestor blessing for her family, she's become a strong and determined young wolf. Accomplishments - Following Chrysanthemum's death, the ancestors had grown weaker and weaker. To prevent them from fading from existence entirely, Eve traveled to Lost River. She killed three cow elk and left them for scavengers, defeated a wolf of another pack, and found a strong mate. The ancestors recovered and awarded her an ancestor blessing. Other - Eve now has a mate named Mercury, a large dark gray wolf who she found while working to strengthen the ancestors in Lost River. Slough Appearance - A huge white male with streaks of brown and gray, a shredded ear, a scar on his muzzle, and green eyes. Personality - Slough is a very strong wolf, and always protected his siblings, though he is a bit arrogant and sometimes ordered them around. He's adventurous and loves exploring with his brother Nettle. Other - He's very close with Nettle, and they live together on Amethyst Mountain. Slough wants to someday find a mate and start a pack of his own. Year 3 Environment Willow and Storm wanted to choose a den where they would be closer to the ancestors, to help complete their recovery. They chose the Aspen Heights den as their home, even with the challenging journey to the summer hunting grounds. Ancestor Challenge The most dominant, strongest pup in the litter had to be fed first no matter what, and had to survive the journey. The ancestors had already chosen this pup to be the legacy heir. Willow and Storm successfully raised this pup, Goldshine, who indeed became the new leader of the Stormwillow pack. Pups: Goldshine See Generation 2 Tsunami ' Appearance - A light gray female with green eyes and a floppy ear. Personality - Tsunami is easygoing and fun-loving. As a pup, she loved playing with Aquamarine and lazing around the den, watching the clouds go by overhead. However, she can be serious when she needs to be, especially in defense of those she loves, but usually she's laid back. Accomplishments - Ash and Aquamarine were both very attached to Tsunami, and even Goldshine liked her. It was Tsunami's job to keep the pups together during the difficult journey to the summer hunting grounds, a task which she handled with ease. Other - Tsunami and Aquamarine were best friends as pups, but went their separate ways once they dispersed. '''Aquamarine ' Appearance - A very small, pure white female with black streaks and light blue-green eyes. Personality - Aquamarine is quiet and shy, but very adventurous. She loves exploring, and used to get into lots of trouble with Tsunami when they were at the den. She has a mostly submissive personality, but will fight to the death to defend her siblings. Other - She and Tsunami were very, very close but haven't seen each other recently. Also, Aquamarine was her father's favorite pup, and he carried her most of the way to the summer hunting grounds. '''Ash Appearance - A dark silver male with black dapples and highlights, and light blue eyes. Personality - Ash is incredibly shy and submissive. He is a glutton and loves eating, but was underfed when he was younger because of his timid personality. He always stuck by Willow's side and hated being away from her, even after his sisters had dispersed. Accomplishments - Ash stayed with his parents and planned to help them raise their fourth litter. When the bear attacked to den, Ash was out patrolling the territory. When he returned and found the bear, along with the bodies of his parents, a terrible change came over him and he killed the bear with a single blow. Since then, he's been searching for a mate in Amethyst Mountain. Other - Ash was often bullied by Goldshine when they were young, and he has a lingering resentment towards her, though Tsunami and Aquamarine would always defend him. Generation 2 Breeding Pair Goldshine Appearance - A black female with copper highlights and blue eyes. Personality - Goldshine is a very flawed wolf. She's arrogant and overbearing, always ordering other wolves around, and generally gets away with it. Most wolves are taken aback upon meeting Goldshine and really don't know what to do about her. However, she is perhaps the most protective wolf in all of Yellowstone, and will kill a hundred cougars for her family and her pups. She's very disciplined and will never back down from a task, however impossible. She is also a strict mother, but she loves all her pups deeply and refuses to pick favorites. Accomplishments - Goldshine has only raised one litter of pups so far, but she has done so with resounding success. Unlike her mother, who experienced three very easy years, she raised four pups with a Challenging difficulty, and her next litter will be on Arduous. She also gave her older sister (now daughter) Amethyst a second chance at life. Other - Willow was originally unsure about whether her daughter would make a good heir. Goldshine was incredibly arrogant and demanding, bordering on spoiled. But when she met Crow on Amethyst Mountain, she became a whole new wolf. Crow Appearance - A dark gray male with a black back, some brown markings, and yellow eyes. Personality - Crow is a very intelligent and wise wolf. He has a level head and is responsible for keeping Goldshine's temper from flaring. He's calm most of the time, but when anything threatens his family, he'll stop at nothing to defeat it. He shares this trait with his mate Goldshine, but unlike her, he stops and thinks before rushing into things. He has a quiet determination and can do anything he puts his mind to, though he's sometimes over-cautious and doesn't take time to enjoy life with his mate and pups. Accomplishments - Crow has helped his mate get through one litter of pups so far, and all four of his daughters survived. He's proud to be a part of the Stormwillow pack and help to carry on its legacy. Other - Shortly before Goldshine found Crow on Amethyst Mountain, he was a member of the fearsome Druid pack. Many in his pack thought he would become alpha someday. But then an entire litter of pups, his younger siblings, were killed because he was tricked into letting an enemy pack into Druid territory. He was cast out of his pack and went in search of a mate so he could start a family of his own, even though he wasn't convinced he deserved one. He still isn't sure he'll be able to properly protect his pups. Year 1 Environment Goldshine and Crow had been planning to try raising pups at the Saddle Meadows den, the one den that the Stormwillow pack had not yet tried. But they found traces of human activities and decided it would be best to go to Bison Peak. The ancestors decided to test Goldshine by giving her a challenging year. Ancestor Challenge Goldshine and Crow had to teach the reborn Amethyst how to use her new special abilities. They brought her to the top of the Butte to connect her with her ancestors and help her regain her memories from her previous life. Litter Spirit (Goldshine raised this litter right after Seri implemented the Straw Poll to decide the personality of each litter of pups, as well as a special power for one pup in the litter.) The pups in this litter were shy, thoughtful, and mysterious. Also, Amethyst, Goldshine's older sister, was resurrected. If Amethyst ever has pups, she can choose one pup per litter, starting right before they begin the journey to the summer hunting grounds. If this pup dies during the journey, Amethyst can save them only once, without using an ancestor blessing. While this ability is a powerful blessing, it can also be a curse, as it forces Amethyst to choose between her pups. Pups: Amethyst II Appearance - In her new life, Amethyst is a pure black female with her old lavender eyes. Personality - See "Amethyst I". Accomplishments - When she was born, Amethyst didn't remember her old life and hadn't yet unlocked her abilities. When Goldshine and Crow took her to the top of the Butte, the ancestors returned her memories and gave her power to her. But her second chance was almost ended for good when a coyote tried to kill her at the very end of the journey, almost exactly where she had died in her previous life. Luckily, Goldshine was able to save her. Other - Amethyst is grateful for her second chance at life, but resents the ancestors for giving her such a cruel ability, which forces her to choose which one of her pups has a better chance at survival. She's thinking about helping the next pack heir raise their pups instead of having pups of her own. Daisy Appearance - A black female with copper highlights and golden-yellow eyes. She looks like her mother but with even more copper markings. She also has one flat ear. Personality - Daisy is sweet and funny, and always teased her sisters when they were pups. However, she's a bit clumsy, and often trips over her own paws. She often forgets what she was doing and runs off chasing butterflies. Daisy is very adventurous and loves exploring, but also enjoys napping in the sunlight or watching the clouds go by. Her scatterbrained behavior frustrated her much more serious parents and often puts her in danger. Accomplishments - Daisy was Goldshine's most troublesome pup, not because she was trying to be, but because she often walked straight into peril. On the journey to the summer hunting grounds, she wandered away from her litter mates and was almost carried off by an eagle. Luckily, Goldshine had a spare ancestor blessing and saved her. Other - Daisy is the odd one out among her sisters. All of them possess one or more of the defining traits of Goldshine's first litter. But Daisy isn't shy, thoughtful, or mysterious in any way. Juno Appearance - A black female with pale copper dapples and burning yellow eyes. Personality - Juno is a very shy and sneaky pup and loves hiding in dark corners and watching other wolves. She's very observant and usually avoids interacting with others, but she has a short temper and will attack anyone who annoys or insults her. She's very low energy and sleeps most of the day. She used to get in a lot of fights with her litter mates, but cared a lot about them deep down. Other - Juno always resented Amethyst, her older sister who was given a new life and a special ability by the ancestors themselves. Goldshine and Crow seemed to care the most about Amethyst and gave her everything, Juno thought. But when the pups had almost reached the summer hunting grounds and Amethyst was attacked by a coyote, Juno overcame her jealously and helped Amethyst hold the coyote off until Goldshine arrived. Crescent Appearance - A dark gray female with markings like her father's and blue eyes. Personality - Crescent is a quiet and shy wolf, who often sits for hours deep in thought. She is very serious and disciplined, and has become one of the best hunters and fighters in the Stormwillow pack through sheer determination to succeed. She reminds Goldshine of Willow, the founder of the pack. Accomplishments - Crescent went on a quest shortly after her dispersal to find a gift for Goldshine and Crow. She wanted to travel to Slough Creek, help them with the winter hunting, and wish them luck with their next litter. Crescent challenged and defeated many of the Amethyst Mountain wolves and was able to procure a huge bear claw, which delighted her parents. Category:Other Legacies